Unexpected
by Spy Network
Summary: After Blaine cheats on Kurt ... Kurt gets a very unexpected guest at the loft. Kurt soon realizes that out of heartbreak comes true soulmate love. Rachel and Quinn learn to trust in their feelings for one another.
1. Unexpected Visitor

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked in a rough voice at the slightly taller brunette man standing at the loft door. His hand firmly grasped the door. He had the urge to slam shut the door on the other man's face. But his good up bringing prevented him from it. Just as it prevented him from tossing Blaine out of the loft after arriving back from the park where Blaine had confessed on cheating on him.

"I heard what Blaine did to you." Sebastian sighed.

"So you came to gloat." Kurt barked out.

Sebastian frowned. "I came to see how you truly are."

Kurt's frown deepen. "Since when did have any interest on how I feel? Especially concerning Blaine? You are just here to make sure that I honesty broke up with him so you can have a shot with him finally." He swallowed. "Well Sebastian your way is finally clear. I'm finally out of Blaine Anderson's life. He's all yours."

"I didn't have to come to New York to see you face to face to know that I can have Blaine Anderson." Sebastian said in a harsh voice. "Matter of fact Kurt Hummel I had gotten over all romantic interest in Blaine Anderson months ago." He breathed deeply. "I'm also not here to gloat on Blaine hurting you. I know I was a jerk to you in the past Kurt; but I honesty do like you. As a friend."

Kurt had a hot resort on his tongue ... but his past treatment to Rachel rushed forth. He silently stood back and waited for the other man to pass him into the loft. He slid the door softy closed. Turning he leaned against it with his arms across his chest. "Thank you." He simply said.

"I'm sorry that I allowed my jealously over Blaine obviously choosing you over me preventing me from becoming your friend in the beginning." Sebastian stared into the shorter brunette's haired man eyes.

"I understood." Kurt nodded his head.

Sebastian's eyes drifted. "I like the place. Always figured you would do the loft thing when you came to New York."

"Rachel and I love it. Even through we wouldn't have been able to afford it if our fathers didn't rent it for us." Kurt fingers tighten against on his arms. "I'm sorry that it's so far from NAYDA. Hate that Rachel has to take the subways to and from school."

"She's a big girl." Sebastian shrugged. "After all New York was her dream." He thought back to the loud mouth short Diva that he met when she came to Dalton to visit to Kurt. To _cling_ to Kurt.

Kurt's body tighten up. "Leave Rachel alone." He lowly growled.

Sebastian's eyes widen. "I didn't mean to insult her. I quite like her." Kurt's eyes didn't soften. "I'm sorry Kurt for being so ... well so me here. I was just trying to say that Rachel's heart and soul belongs in New York City. Broadway, or even in the slums. She is New York. With her taking the subways she is learning how to travel from place to place now ... then after graduating from NAYDA."

"She still shouldn't have to do it at all. She should be living in the dorms." Kurt growled.

"Why isn't she?" Sebastian tilted his head. He realized he asked the wrong thing.

Fire entered Kurt's eyes. "The bitch of a roommate of hers treated her like crap. She was worse then any of us in Lima had ever put her through in her childhood." His head banged against the lofts door. A tear slip down his right cheek. "She was apposed to get a brand new start at NAYDA. No one there was from Lima, Ohio. She should have been able to meet people; become friends with them. She was apposed to forget all the shit we willing put her through during her entire childhood." He pushed off the door and stormed passed Sebastian. "All she got was a shit of a roommate. A roommate whom treated her like she was nothing. A roommate whom toke such joy on proving how alone Rachel was. A roommate whom basically made Rachel uncomfortable in her own room. Her home."

Sebastian watched as Kurt placed his hands on the back of a kitchen chair. He watched the slightly older man tighten his hold.

"She was all alone with a roommate whom made it impossible to know. With memories of what we did to her all through her childhood." Kurt groaned. "I should have gotten into NAYDA. I should have hounded Carman until she accepted me. Just as Rachel did."

Sebastian waited for Kurt to continue. But he felt the younger man's anger leave his body. Leaving a tired eighteen year old man in the wake. He walked closer. He placed a hand on the weary back. "I'm here now."

Kurt's head slowly twisted and his chocolate eyes met the soft green eyes of the former meerkat. He breathed silently. He moved closer to the man.


	2. Trust Issues

"What is _he_ doing here?" Rachel asked stiffly from the loft door.

Sebastian stood to his feet. "Hello Rachel." He said with a small smile.

Rachel only lifted her right eye brow high on her forehead.

Kurt stood to his feet and walked over to his roommate. "Sebastian heard about what Blaine did. He came to see how I am."

Rachel glared over at the former meekrat. "He's here to gloat in your face that he will be shagging Blaine."

"I'm not interested romantically in Blaine Anderson any longer Rachel. Not after I learned that he willing cheated on Kurt." Sebastian right hand tucked in his jeans pocket. "Since the last time you two have seen me I have decided to grow up. To mature. To honesty try to be a better person then I was." He shook his head. "I always hated how I treated Kurt and others. Others whom honesty wanted to be friends with me."

"How can I trust that this isn't another one of your plots on hurting Kurt?" Rachel firmly asked.

Kurt knew that Rachel was just being overly protective of him. Just as he is with her concerning where Quinn stood. He fully trusted Quinn Fabray now. But he had his doubts over Quinn's change of heart t at the end of Junior year. But; whom was he go judge. After all for years he treated Rachel horribly. All due to realizing that she was his main competition. For Broadway. For New York. But it took most of his childhood and well into his Sophomore year of high school that he realized that he didn't really envision living for Broadway. Not the way Rachel did. He didn't picture his entire existence on the Broadway stage. Not like Rachel. That his true interest lies in fashion. That he would be quite happy being a Broadway fashion King. If he won a few roles on or off Broadway he would be happy. But his voice wasn't all he had to offer to the world of Broadway. He was just to stubborn to admit this to himself in Freshmen and most of Sophomore year. He had to take care of himself among all the bullies at McKinley after all. He fully knew that Rachel got the worst of it ... what with Quinn Fabray making Rachel her main target. But he found that Quinn made sure that no one ... no one was to mess with Rachel without her ordering it. So he knew Rachel was honesty safer than he was. He had to deal with the male bullies at McKinley after all. None of them wanted to personally protect him ... he was spending daily time in the dumpster throughout out Freshmen year.

"Get out." Kurt was brought out of his thoughts at the Rachel's demand.

"Rach." Kurt placed a hand on Rachel's tight shoulder.

"He just wants to hurt you." Rachel's eyes turned towards the hurt eighteen year old boy next to her. Her brother's eyes.

Sebastian bowed his head. He was doing so much harm here. That wasn't his intention when he planned on coming to New York. To see Kurt. To be there for Kurt.

"I want Bas to stay." Kurt soft voice spoke in the silence in the loft.

Sebastian's heart sang at the use of his nickname from Kurt's lips. "I didn't mean to cause any harm by coming here. I should have called. I should have written a letter."

"We would have still be suspicious." Kurt spoke. He wrapped his right arm around Rachel's waist. "Lets all sit down. Talk to each other. Be truthful and honest. Get a true friendship going."

"I would like that." Sebastian stayed where he stood. He would allow Rachel to call the shots.

Rachel leaned in closer to Kurt as he guided her towards the couch. "If Kurt truly feels safe with you Sebastian then whom am I to prevent him on having a friendship with you." She said in a smallish but tight voice. Her nerves were tight.

Kurt carefully guided Rachel down onto the couch next to him. He pulled her even closer to her so he could wrap his other arm around her. "Bad day?" He softly asked in her ear.

"Hellish." She answered.

Sebastian sat in the chair that was next to the couch end. Where Kurt was sitting with Rachel pulled tightly against his chest.

"What did Cassandra do this time?" Kurt sighed.

"The usual. Just up ten times worse when Brody spent time showing me the correct way to do a dance move." Rachel closed her eyes.

Kurt tighten up. He had his own private thoughts about Brody Wesson.

Sebastian didn't miss the fact that Kurt tighten up at the mention of this Brody's name. He didn't miss the hurt glint in the other boys eyes either.

"Brody is the TA and he helps all the students equally. Just Cassandra is more jealous when Brody helps me." She sighed deeply. "I fully know that she and are sleeping together. Cassandra took pleasure of letting me know the last time I called his cell phone." Her eyes opened. "I don't really want to sleep with him. I mean it's much much to soon for me to even consider it. After all Finn and I just ended our relationship. Not even two weeks ago."

"Cassandra is a jealous bitch." Kurt said in a harsh voice. _Brody is no good for Rachel. There is something about him that I don't trust. Not because of his interest in Rachel ... and I'm just protecting my step brother. But even if Finn and Rachel weren't dating at the time ... or at all ... I still wouldn't trust Brody Wesson where Rachel Berry is concerned._ His eyes met the concerned ones of Sebastian. _Perhaps Sebastian can help me. Let Sebastian get a read off of Brody before he heads back to Lima._

Rachel heaved a sigh. "It's more than Brody with Cassandra; Kurt. Remember that video we watched?"

Kurt silently nodded.

"I feel for her." Rachel sighed. "I just don't know how to get passed her walls."

"You'll figure out a way sweetheart." Kurt kissed the top of the brunette Diva's head. "You always do."

Rachel sat up straight. She still leaned against Kurt's arm around the back of her waist. "I'm sorry for taking my foul mood out on you Sebastian."

"No harm done." Sebastian sighed. "I willing went out of my way to earn all the mistrust you currently have against me." He held up his hand before Kurt could break in. "I was an immature human being for most of my life. I willing allowed my family money and power to rule my life. Even when my parents and grandparents tried to install that neither one of those things matted in life ... I just shut their wisdom from my mind and heart. I fully knew I had all the money and power to do what I willed." He shook his head. "I'm just glad that I am finally learning the true value of life at the age of eighteen. I'm glad that I haven't gone through most of life and realized how much I was missing; and how I had no true friendships when I am fifty or seventy."

"You aren't friendless." Kurt gently replied. "I happen to know Nick and Jeff are your friends. They've seen pass your walls and are willing to stand by your side." He thought about the very hyper Junior year Wablers.

Sebastian's face soften as he thought of Niff. Even through he acts annoyed when they were around him. Always so hyper active. He truly did love those two as brothers. They were good for his soul. Together and separate. "They are the reason why I decided to finally search my heart and soul and see how I truly want to live my life."

Rachel heard the truth in his voice. Now she felt even more guilty for her rashness when she first entered the loft. It was just a shock to her system when she found the cause of most of Kurt's stress last year. But after learning that Blaine honesty did cheat on him ... she shouldn't have been surprised on how Blaine handed the whole Sebastian situation. She's still learning that she shouldn't always be so trusting on a smiling and loving human being. Those are the ones whom can truly hurt someone to the core.

Finn wasn't like that. He was very honest with himself on how he conducted his life.

Blaine had her completely fooled. But now her heart and soul are wide open. She'll judge someone on the values they most hold dear. On how they live their lives. On the lessons they take in. "I need to rest." She stood to her feet. "I feel like my energy level is running low even more quickly then back in Lima." She moved pass the sitting area towards the sleeping area. She turned around at her sheet door. "How long are you in New York Sebastian?"

"Two weeks." He replied.

She nodded. "We'll have plently of time to visit and become better friends."

Sebastian smiled softly. "Yes we will. I promise that I won't make too much noise so you can rest Rachel."

She smiled with a nod. She turned to go behind her sheet.

Kurt stood to his feet. "I'm going to make her some hot tea." He moved to the kitchen.

"Whom is this Cassandra?" Sebastian asked in a low voice as he joined Kurt in the kitchen.

"Rachel's dance teacher. She is a very hard task master. But she's one of the best." Kurt placed the kettle onto the burner, and turned the burner on. She's in her early forties. She used to be on Broadway herself but a few years ago she allowed the pressure get to her. She was so unprofessional that no director will work with her."

"How did she get the job at NAYDA?" Sebastian asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Carman saw something in her." Kurt leaned against the counter next to the stove.

"Why is Cassandra taking her anger out on Rachel?" Sebastian sighed. "She has to know that she will never have a chance to work professionally on stage again."

Kurt looked over to the sleeping area. Rachel's bedroom was right next to the kitchen. "She sees something of herself in Rachel. She's afraid that if she shows her soft side to Rachel then Rachel herself will fail. She doesn't want Rachel to lose her desire for Broadway. She wants Rachel to succeed."

"So this Brody block?" Sebastian raised his left eye brow.

Kurt tighten up. "He's hiding something. I don't know if he truly plans on harming Rachel. But he is no Finn Hudson." He kept his voice low so Rachel wouldn't hear. "I don't know if he truly wants to be in Rachel's life and will value her; or if he is just going to destroy her."

The kettle gently blew a soft whistle. Kurt took the kettle off the burner before the sound could get any louder. He poured the hot water in the waiting mug with the tea bag all ready in. He carefully filled the cup up to the drinkable level. He gently dunked the tea bag in the mug as he placed the kettle back on the now turned off oven burner.

Sebastian watched silently as Kurt made his way towards Rachel's sheet covered door.

Kurt gently tucked back the sheet a few inches. "I made some tea sweetie." He peeked into Rachel's room.

Rachel tiredly looked over at her door. "Thank you." She softly said. Her tired eyes couldn't meet Kurt's any longer and she lowered them.

Kurt walked into the bedroom; and after setting the mug onto the table next to the bed; he carefully sat down. He wrapped his arms gently across the worn body of his best female friend. "This is more then being tired after a dance class Rach." He vividly remembered coming to New York weeks previous and seeing how truly run down Rachel was. She had gotten better since being by his side constantly. But after everything that went down with Finn two weeks ago she felt more stressed then before. Or perhaps the stress was kept at bay and now at the end of her relationship with Finn she finally allowed it to come full frontal once more.

"I'm just so tired Kurt." Rachel said brokenly. "I don't know whom I am suppose to be anymore."

"Oh honey." Kurt kissed the top of Rachel's head. "You are apposed to be you. Rachel Barbara Berry."

Rachel didn't answer.

Kurt looked down to find her eyes closed and her breathing light. He held her against his chest for a few more silent moments. He gently laid her down and covered her with the blanket at the end of her bed.

Kurt walked from the room to find Sebastian sitting on the couch. He walked and sat next to him. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that I have to protect that soul inside that room." Sebastian said as he leaned his head back against the couch.


	3. Battle Plans Are Made

"I don't want to do anything without you knowing about it before hand." Sebastian looked into Kurt's tired but alert eyes. "But just so you know even if you disapprove; I'm still going to do it." He paused to allow this to sink in.

"You are going to NAYDA aren't you?" Kurt asked in a tired but knowing voice.

Sebastian nodded. "I meant what I said Kurt. I want to be friends with you and Rachel. I want to be a trustworthy life long friend to you two. I want to help protect Rachel just as much as you."

"I wanted you to meet Brody before you left New York." Kurt spoke. "I was honesty thinking of have a lunch or dinner here at the loft. But with you wanting to go to NAYDA I think that would be a better idea. That way you can honesty see Brody at NAYDA in Rachel's dance class. I think you would be better to judge his conduct there then you would in a neutral place."

Sebastian nodded. "I don't want to give Rachel a heads up."

Kurt slowly bit his lip. "I agree. I don't feel that Rachel suspects me having deep distrust in Brody Wesson. All she knows is that I'm not fully comfortable around him. Being Rachel she's trying to make it easier to ease Brody into our friendship." He sighed. "Don't get me wrong. I honesty do think Brody is a good guy. I do want to be friends with him. But it feels like he's trying to hide something. I don't want Rachel to be deeply hurt by him."

"So he does have redeeming quality in him." Sebastian sighed as he leaned his head back against the chouch. "I'll make sure Brody understands that I'm protecting Rachel against him. But that I'm willing to give him an honest chance to prove himself."

"That sums it up." Kurt closed his eyes. "I'm going to have Quinn come to New York in a few days. She and Rachel need to spend some time together. Plus I want us to have a meeting concerning Rachel. She needs to know what fully is going on here."

Sebastian nodded. "Can you tell her not to bite my head off?"

Kurt opened one eye. "Can't promise you that. Quinn is very protective of Rachel."

"Can I use you as a shield if need be?" Sebastian joked lightly.

Kurt seriously looked into Sebastian's eyes. "If Quinn honesty sees something amiss in you Sebastian then I'm not protecting you."

Sebastian slightly and firmly nodded. He stood to his feet. "I'll call you after I'm done at NAYDA." He walked towards the loft door.

Kurt stood up and followed. "I'm sorry Sebastian." His hand was on the door. Leaving it closed. "I do trust you. I do believe in you. But where Rachel and Quinn are concerned …. all bets are off."

Sebastian sadly smiled. "I understand Kurt. I honesty feel the same way about Nick and Jeff. I consider those two as my brothers,"

Kurt silently slid the door open. Once Sebastian walked out into the corridor. "I'm happy to see you Sebastian. Even through these sad events. I'm honesty happy to see you. The _real_ you."

"Get some rest Kurt." Sebastian nodded. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." He turned and walked away.

Kurt slid the door closed. He leaned tiredly against it. _Things will be better now._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 _Quinn:_

 _I'm emailing you this instead of calling you; because Rachel is sleeping. She's so worn out. This isn't worn out from the rigidness of NAYDA. You know that Rachel met this Senior Brody Wesson. You know that he has shown romantic interest in Rachel. You know that Rachel is showing signs of returning them. Even through she and Finn hadn't officially broken up at the time. She still has those slight romantic feelings towards him now that she's free from Finn. I don't know if Rachel has told you that her dance teacher Cassandra July is actually having an affair with Brody herself. That Rachel found out about the affair when Casandra answered Brody's cell and gloated._

 _Before you go full on Quinn rage; Quinn; just know that Rachel is honesty okay with it. She's not broken up about it. She doesn't have any jealous or anger. So I know that her romantic feelings towards Brody Wesson isn't on the level that her romantic feelings for Finn was back in Sophomore year. She isn't planning on having a sexual relationship with Brody at this time._

 _Cassandra is making it her duty to treat Rachel worse then how Mr. Schue did back in Sophomore year. But Rachel has learned through a video about Cassandra's own break down a few years ago when she herself was on Broadway. Rachel honesty feels that Cassandra is doing her best to prepare Rachel for what could honesty happen down the line. Rachel isn't using her full Diva defensive mechanism in this situation. Rachel is just extremely tired of Cassandra coming down harder on her right now whenever Brody needs to show Rachel some extra time due to a dance move._

 _Sebastian Smythe showed up at the loft this evening. He told me that he wants to be here for me. I believe him. I believe that he has honesty changed from the immature child he was. I believe that he honesty is changing into the person that he always was meant to be. I trust him. Sebastian not only wants to be my friend and protector but also Rachel's._

 _Sebastian will be going to NAYDA tomorrow so he can get a true reading off of Brody. Rachel doesn't know that Sebastian is going to visit. I don't want her to be suspicious of why Sebastian truly wants to visit NAYDA. Quinn; Sebastian is the best person to get a true reading off of Brody. I honesty don't know whom else to turn to with this. Both you and I are too close to Rachel to be rational. I don't really want Santana's mouth to get in the way in this matter. Sebastian knows how to keep quiet when quietness is needed._

 _I wanted to let you know what is going on here in New York. As soon as you can I would like to get you to New York. I want to have a meeting between you, Sebastian and myself so we can privately have a plan on how best to protect Rachel. I also want us four to truly bond together before Sebastian has to return to Lima._

 _Kurt_

()()()()()()()

Quinn frowned darkly as she reread Kurt's email for the fourth time. She really wanted to be on the train bound to New York right this moment. But she knew that if she skipped classes right now Rachel would be riding her ass for that for years to come. No matter the reason. To Rachel this wasn't a life and death situation. She wouldn't care that Quinn just wanted to be physically by her side right now.

Quinn would attended classes the following day. But the moment her last class lets out she is going to the train station. She had to get to New York. She had to get to Rachel. Time to use that Metro Pass.


End file.
